Adventures in Babysitting
by Pictures of people
Summary: Rachel's little brother Blaine, is grounded... at age 16. It's Kurt Hummel to the rescue


Kurt Hummel strode up the pathway to the Anderberry residence. He adored Rachel, really. But whenever he had to do these silly favors for her, he always got slightly annoyed. Yet there he was, dressed in skinny jeans and his new favorite dark vest. This time, he had agreed to baby sit Rachel's younger brother. To his understanding, the boy was fully grown, only a year younger than them. He had never met Blaine, but he doubted a gay prep school boy 16 years of age was in dire need of a care-taker.

Nevertheless, with peaked curiosity, he had agreed. It's not like he was going to be doing much of anything today. Other than maybe, watching Titanic and sharing his sadness with a carton of caramel ice cream. His pale knuckles rapped on the front door, lightly. Kurt was greeted by Hiram, one of Rachel and Blaine's fathers, and the man's welcoming smile.

"Kurt! How are you?" He asked pulling the boy into a hug.

The Anderberry's have always taken a special liking to Kurt. Partially, because Blaine was away so much and having a boy to care for every once in a while felt good; and also because of his sexuality, automatically making Hiram and Leroy especially protective of Kurt.

"I'm okay, Hiram. How about you?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"I'm going to find you a very nice boy, Kurtie. And I'm doing just fine. Thanks for helping us on this awkward situation."

Kurt nodded. "I understand I am to keep a very good watch on that trouble making, elusive son of yours. However, you realize he's over the age of 10 correct?"

"I do, I do." Hiram said laughing. "But he acts like he's 10, so he's grounded. Seriously all you have to do is watch what websites he's on, they must be educational, and no TV. for him. Basically, we called you over here to embarrass him. You feel free to watch the television; I have the entire Project Runway season recorded. Also, eat here, you're as thin as I am thick, kid."

Just then, Leroy entered the room.

"I think you look great, honey." He said placing a kiss on Hiram's neck. "But Kurt, you could let yourself eat more. You are a teenage boy after all."

Kurt smiled at the happy couple and chatted with them for a few more minutes. It was nice to see a grown gay couple who had achieved everything they had wanted to, and still found time for family and children. During a heated discussion about Meryl Streep's performance in 'Mamma Mia!' they heard Rachel clear her throat, loudly. She was dressed wonderfully in a plain black dress, her hair gathered in to a pony tail and her bangs thrown to the side, so they framed her face better.

"What do you think?" she asked, giving the men a little twirl.

"Oh darling, you look perfect." Her dad's said, their hands twisted together.

Kurt nodded happily in agreement. Since he had befriended Rachel, her fashion sense had rapidly improved. Despite her collection of animal sweaters and Mary Janes, but at least now they sat in the back of her closet instead of being used.

Rachel squealed. "I'm glad you think so! Kurt thanks so much for coming. I need to go to this competition; I want to win at least five before NYADA applications are due. Also it's girls only, that's why you aren't in it. Anyway, Daddy and Papa are coming and you need to take care of Blaine, speaking of, BLAINE! BLAINE! WE'RE LEAVING!"

After the sound of a door opening, a tired looking teenage boy emerged from the stairs, wearing sweats and a deep v-neck, atop his head a messy set of curls. His honey eyes widened when he saw Kurt, his triangular eyebrows hitting his hairline.

"Um. Hi." He breathed

"Hello." Kurt said in a rather high voice.

He hadn't expected Blaine to be attractive. But damn. Hot damn. Kurt had never seen lips so full. He looked wonderfully tan even though it was March, his dark olive skin tone contrasting those bright eyes that could have made anyone's knee's buckle. Kurt was no exception.

"Blaine, Kurt. Kurt, Blaine." Rachel introduced, quickly. "Papa, Daddy, lets get going."

With a kiss on the cheek from Rachel to each boys and another hug from Hiram, Kurt was left alone with the most attractive boy he's ever laid eyes on. And he was gay.

Blaine looked at the floor.

"So you're my baby sitter?" Blaine asked with a dopey smile.

Kurt chuckled, still gazing at Blaine.

"I guess I am." He said

"Cause that's kind of kinky considering how hot you are." Blaine blurted. As soon as the words flew out of his mouth he clapped his hand over his mouth. "Shit Kurt, I am so sorry. We don't even know each other and now you think.. I'm sorry. I, um, you can go, if you want to."

Blush tainted Kurt's otherwise milky skin, as he saw Blaine babble and feel uncomfortable.

"Blaine, it's fine." Kurt said, giggling. "I have some Project Runway to catch up on. And I know your grounded from television, but… I won't tell if you don't."

Blaine smiled gratefully, but it didn't reach his eyes, which were still filled with embarrassment. "Deal." He agreed.

The boy's sat down to watch Tim Gunn preach to the fashion's nest set of hopeful's. Every so often, Kurt would shout something back to the TV. During a particularly boring episode, Blaine turned to Kurt and asked

"Has Rachel ever told you about me?"

"She has." Kurt responded "But I never knew what you looked like currently. I would recognize your curls anywhere though. I've seen your baby pictures."

Blaine groaned "I usually gel this mess down, but I was too tired today, after being grounded and everything."

"Why did you get grounded?" Kurt inquired

"I made Rachel cry." He said, a regretful look gracing his features. " We were fighting about musicals and she teased me about a sensitive subject and it made me mad enough to make her cry."

Kurt nodded, as if he understood. But he didn't. His only sibling was Finn, and other than their big basement fight, and a few minor quarrels, they had never really fought.

"May I ask what the sensitive subject was?" Kurt said, his voice wavering. He knew he was pushing it, but he was too curious to care.

"You." Blaine answered looking down.

Kurt's breathing hitched.

"Please don't freak out." Blaine begged. "I.. Rachel has showed me pictures of you, and videos, and seen you and heard your perfect voice. I've never even met you, but I've had a crush on you for six months. Hell, even my parents even think we'd be perfect together. And I just... Rachel thinks you're too good for me. As if I don't already know and hearing her point it out made me sad and yeah.."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. It must've been some cruel joke. Things like this didn't happen to Kurt Hummel. All of his life, he was the side kick to Rachel, the brother to Finn, never the person wanted. And there he was the most gorgeous boy he's ever laid eyes on who had apparently liked him? It was all too much.

"Blaine…I" Kurt tried to explain, but had been rendered speechless.

"Its fine, Kurt. I know I could only ever be Rachel's dorky brother." Blaine assured him. "I just thought you had the right to know. Know that I think you're absolutely stunning and you have a voice that puts the birds to shame."

With every ounce of confidence in his rapidly beating heart, Kurt leaned over and pressed his lips against Blaine's. Almost immediately, though, he pulled away. What if Blaine had a boyfriend and the crush was just a silly one? What if Rachel ever found out? He looked back to Blaine, who currently resembled a confused puppy.

"Again?" He begged. "Please kiss me again. I've dreamt about you for so long. You're here now, tangible and beautiful, and I want that to happen again more than I've ever wanted anyth-"

Blaine's ramble was cut off by Kurt's lips. And if was perfect. Their lips slipped together, in sync.

"You talk an awful lot." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"Only about you." Blaine said, back.

Kurt smiled, adding more pressure into the kiss. Because he needed this, and wanted this, as much as Blaine did. This was nothing like his kiss with Karofsky, this was intimate, warm, and inviting.

Kurt, tentatively, slid his tongue along Blaine's lips, asking for them to be parted. Blaine obliged and tugged Kurt onto his lap, as their tongue danced together.

"Did I live up to expectations?" Kurt teased.

"You surpassed them." Blaine told him earnestly, moving to Kurt's neck, sucking bruises on the painfully white skin. Kurt's hand's twisted into Blaine's curls pulling them slightly as Blaine marked him. Suddenly, he felt Blaine's hips grind down on to his growing erection and he moaned loudly. He had never imagined friction would feel that could, but before he could process that thought his hips were rising to meet Blaine's making him all the more turned on.

Kurt could get used to this. Despite the fact that he was horribly distracted, there were some heart melting aspects he couldn't help but notice. The first being the way Blaine was still holding one of his hands, making these moments seem more intimate than cheap. And the way Blaine mumbled "How are you even real?" into Kurt's neck, so softly that he thought Kurt didn't hear. But he did, and he loved it. He loved being wanted by someone he truly liked and was attracted to. Someone that he could see himself having a future with, but right now Kurt had Blaine, and that's what was most important.

Kurt pulled the boy up for a searing kiss.

"Can I.. um can you…" he mumbled.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Whatever you want, I'll do it."

"Take your shirt off." Kurt blurted in a whisper. 

Blaine did just that.

"Will you?" he asked Kurt, in a hopeful tone. He started smiling like an idiot, when Kurt slipped off his shirt and vest.

"You really are beautiful, you know." Blaine mentioned whiled peppering Kurt's newly exposed chest area with sweet kisses.

"You, too. I wanted to do this from the moment I saw you." Kurt admitted

Blaine shivered at the words, at the feeling of Kurt against him, at the pure bliss of this moment.

Kurt was hard, and he could feel Blaine's erection as they continued to rock together, he could feel the warmth in his groin, but before he reached his peak, he wanted to see Blaine wrecked, because of him. He slipped a cautious hand under the waist line of the boy's boxers. After hearing Blaine's motivating groan of approval, his hand ventured, until it found Blaine, he wrapped his long fingers around him and gave an experimental flick of his wrist. Blaine's limbs thrashed a bit, but his mouth kept whispering, begging for more. Kurt continues the motion, coating Blaine's length with precum and gaining better friction. His strokes sped up, as did Blaine's breathing, his moans became higher pitched and with one last scream of Kurt's name, he reached his orgasm. After his high, Blaine looked at Kurt, prepared to give him the same sense of euphoria. Blaine's calloused hand ran down Kurt's stomach and Blaine's hand found it's way to exactly where Kurt needed him. Kurt took a much shorter time, enjoying the friction from the boy's hands and the warm heat on his neck from Blaine's soft kisses. Kurt came, then. Biting Blaine's shoulder and moaning loudly at the same time.

They stayed that way, panting and pink, for a while. Finally, Kurt turned to face Blaine, who was sporting a worried expression.

"Hey." Kurt whispered, tracing Blaine's jaw with his fingers to draw their eyes together. "What're you thinking about?"

Blaine's eyes bore into his own.

"About how I'm really, really hoping that this wasn't a one time thing." Blaine said softly.

Kurt shook his head violently. "No, no, no, no. You're stuck with me. And I know you don't come home often, but maybe you could and we should make it a priority to see each other at least once a week and I want to go on dates with you and see you smile, like this." He pointed to Blaine's smile.

"I would be honored." Blaine said, leaning into kiss Kurt.

Just as their lips met, the door swung open.

"First prize goes to the one and only Rachel Anderber-KURT? WHAT?" Rachel's screams filled the air. "I cannot believe you would do this to me! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

Hiram and Leroy stood in the doorway wearing amused expressions.

"You owe me $20." Leroy said to Hiram, making his way to the kitchen. "Kurt, no more babysitting him, okay?" he called from there.

"It's okay." He hollered back. "I'm dating him."

Blaine kissed him in agreement.


End file.
